Basketball Book
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: Nathan made Haley leave for Stanford, after she told him she was pregnant. So now, 4 years later, it might have all been a misunderstanding due to a selfish "dad"


"_Nathan, baby? Are you home?"  
"Yeah, I'm in here."_

_Haley could hear his voice and it sounded so far-away. _

"_I have some news."  
"Me too. I got in to Duke. And I'm going."_

"_But, wait…I'm pregnant."_

_Nathan's face met hers. _

"_I'm still going to Duke, Haley."_

"_But…"_

"_I know you're pregnant, but this is my dream. And yours is Stanford. So go, if it's meant to be it'll happen."  
"Nathan?"_

_Haley tried searching his eyes, but she couldn't read them. They were masked with something she couldn't decipher._

"_Haley, I just…I have dreams and a baby doesn't fit."_

"_Well it doesn't fit into mine either, Nathan!"_

"_I'm sorry Haley." _

"_You're sorry?"_

"_I…"_

"_Just whatever Nathan, I'll leave. My parents were just waiting for this happen. But I told everyone that it wouldn't happen! I trusted you! I loved you! But if this is how you're going to be then fine, you want out? You got it."_

_Haley went to their…Nathan's room and gathered everything she could. She left her wedding ring, and the Cracker Jack bracelet. Nathan had the words on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't say it, until the door was shut and she was gone._

"_I love you Haley."_

"Haley."

Nathan sighed as he was sitting in front of his computer trying to work on his second noel.

Then suddenly a message popped up showing him that there was a video conference requested. Nathan rolled his eyes and accepted.

"Hey Rachel."

"Nathan Scott don't you hey me! Where's my first chapter?"

"When I find it, I'll tell you."

Rachel scoffed loudly and pointed her finger at the web cam.

"Nathan, go find the inspiration that made your first book, and if it's a certain someone I'd suggest that you fly to New York."

"But I can't just fly off to New York, I have responsibilities and practice and--."

"An unfinished book?"  
"Well, yeah."

"Well take some personal days I know you have saved up because you never—hold on."

Her screen cut off as Nathan guessed she was online with someone else.

"Hey Rachel!"

The voice that greeted Rachel was warm and overly excited.

"Hey Haley, what's going on?"  
"Well, I'm going to be flying to Boston this weekend--."

"Why?"  
"Because it just so happens my son is a huge Boston Celtics fan."

"So, you'll be going to the game?"  
"Yep and I even get to go meet the players afterward! So do you know who's on that team? You know what, I'll just Google it."

"No Haley, um the important names umm…John Hurley, um…Chris Mayberry and--."

"You know what? Forget it, I'll just be surprised! Got to go get Jamie from school! Talk to you later best friend!"

Rachel switched back to Nathan's screen and smiled brightly at him.

"Well guess what I just found out, superstar?"

"Do I really have to guess? Because I am most definitely not in the mood."

"A certain pop sensation and her son are going to Saturday's game."

Nathan almost fell out of his chair and tumbled over.

"Are you serious? Does she know I play for them?"

"Haley? Umm…no. but she does get to meet the players at half0time."

"She'll be with Jamie?"  
"Yes sir, you excited?"  
"Ecstatic."

"Good, I'll see those pages on Monday then?"  
"Count on it."  
Nathan shut his laptop and smiled to himself before calling Lucas and asking him to come over. Lucas and Brooke arrived in about an hour.

"Alright, Nate, what's the big news that you dragged us out of bed for?"

Brooke, blunt as ever, plopped down onto Nathan's bed.

"Dragged you out of bed? It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Yeah, maybe, but we had a busy night last night, didn't we Broody?"

She smirked in his direction and only Brooke could see the very light blush that rose up onto Lucas' cheeks.

"Yeah, we did. Now, Nathan, what's going on?"

"Haley's coming to Saturday's game. And she's bringing Jamie."

"What?! How do you know?!"

"Rachel."

"I still can't believe that she and Rachel are best friends."

"Lucas."

Nathan warned. Lucas was still mad about the whole situation, but in the end he sided with Nathan and he lost Haley, it was his own fault. Brooke had no choice but to side with Lucas, because she didn't want to lose Lucas. But it didn't excuse the fight that they had the last time they saw each other.

"_Haley!"_

_Brooke barged into the James' home without even noticing the mean looks Chris and Lydia James gave her._

"_Brooke? Oh my God, Brooke! What am I going to do? Nathan doesn't want the baby and I can't do it by myself. I need--."_

"_Help. Yeah I got it. Haley, you should talk to Nathan, he's so out of it."_

"_Talk to him? He told me to go to Stanford; he told me a baby didn't fit into his precious basketball dream."_

"_Haley, that can't be right. He didn't mean it."_

"_Whether he meant it or not, he said it Brooke. And I can't forgive him for saying he doesn't want our…my baby." _

"_Haley, come on!"_

"_You know what, Brooke, just go and be with your boyfriend, or fiancé or whatever." _

"_Haley…"_

"_Brooke, I think it's time for you to go." _

_Brooke turned her head to see Chris and Lydia James standing in the doorway with their arms over their chest._

_Brooke headed out to leave when Chris' voice stopped her._

"_And Brooke…when you see Nathan you make sure to tell him that we need to have a little talk."_

_Brooke nodded and headed back to Nathan and…well Nathan's apartment._

"So she'll be here, in Boston?"  
"Yep."

"You sound happy about it."

"I am! So happy! You have no idea!"

"Nathan…what makes you think she'll even talk to you?"

"Brooke!"

Lucas scolded his wife about a question he didn't think needed to be asked.

"It will all work out, Brooke. I mean, why wouldn't it?"  
"Nathan, you didn't see her that afternoon, I never thought I'd see her smile again. But she just kinda--."

"Brooke, I know my wife."

"Do you? Because I would you would know Haley enough to know how much it killed her for you to say you didn't want Jamie."

"Brooke! I had my reasons!"

"I know that Nathan, and you know that it would have been better to tell her those reasons than for her to think you didn't want Jamie, and that you didn't love her."

"She said that?"

"She didn't have to. How else was she supposed to interpret it?"

"That I wanted my dream and I wanted her to have hers."

"Her dream, Nathan, was to have you and to have a family."

"No, it was Stanford."

"If that was really her dream, it wouldn't have hurt so much."

"Brooke, I don't know what to say."

"All you have to do is leave her alone. Let her live her life."

"But I want her to live her life, with me and Jamie."

"You gave that up."

"Brooke, that's enough!"

Lucas yelled at her again.

"You know what, Lucas? Why don't you get your head out of your ass and realize that you backed the wrong person and you brought me down with you. I lost one of my best friends because of you, and you choose Nathan's side, when you knew he was wrong! He was an asshole to you before, and the only one that was there for you at that time was Haley, and you turned your back on her!"

Brooke got up and left. As soon as she walked out of Nathan's house, in tears, she could see the flashes of the cameras going off. On the surface her and Lucas' life was perfect. They were happy and in love to the public, and to Lucas that's exactly what they were. But Brooke knew the truth in their relationship. She had been covering up so many of her feelings lately she didn't know how to handle it. She finally just exploded.

"Brooke, what happened? What's going on?"  
The reporters always had the same question and before she could even think about saying anything Lucas pulled her off and into the car.

"What the hell was that, Brooke?"

"I'm tired of lying, Lucas."

"I don't…"

"I'm not happy. And I haven't been in a long time."

"But I love you."

"And I love you, but it's just not the same. I think I need to go home."

"Okay, we can go home, but…"

"No, Lucas. Home is Tree Hill."

"Haley won't be there."

"She will be after the game Saturday."

"Brooke."

"I need to fix it Lucas. You might not understand it, but it's something I need to do.

"_Lucas?"  
"Hey Haley."_

"_Oh, thank God you're here! I don't know--."_

"_I choose Nathan's side."_

"_Wh…what?"_

"_You heard me. I choose to stand behind Nathan. You're overreacting Haley. He didn't say that he never wanted to be together again. Just that you should go to Stanford."_

"_That's just as bad. And, Mr. Smartass, he also told me he didn't want this baby."_

"_Well, can you blame him? I mean seriously, you guys are 18!"_

"_Lucas Eugene Scott! How dare you say that to me?!"_

"_I'm just stating the obvious Haley. I'm choosing Nathan's side. He needs me more than you need me, trust me."_

"_Lucas…I can't do this by myself! I'm not strong enough!"_

_The tears started flowing down her face and Lucas moved to wipe them off her face._

"_Haley, look at me. You are stronger than you think you are. You can do this, but unfortunately for Nathan, he can't. I don't want to have to choose sides, but I'm gonna have to. Brooke will probably go with me on this one."  
"Brooke wouldn't! She wouldn't leave me!"_

"_Brooke and I are getting married."_

"_That's great…but why should she have to pick?"_

"_Because, it's me and Nathan, or just you, I'm sorry Haley. I really am."_

"Jamie, come on keep up! I don't want to lose you in this crowd!"

Haley had a hat and a pair of sunglasses on as she traveled through the crowded airport in Boston. Her security followed her, and Jamie, who was also wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, was struggling to keep up with his mother. Jamie and Haley finally made it out of the airport and she took a deep breath. But it all stopped when she noticed that paparazzi was closing in on her, but she saw someone in the distance. She couldn't be sure…but she thought it was…

"Haley! Come on, get in!"

Her security pushed her into the black SUV and she pulled Jamie up with her.

"Whew! That was intense wasn't it Jimmy-Jam?"

"Mom! You promised!"

"Sorry Jamie."

"It's okay Haley."

"James Lucas Scott! What is my name to you mister?"  
He replied 'mom' in a low voice.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I love you, momma!"

Jamie smiled up at Haley with his big blue eyes, courtesy of Nathan, and she couldn't help but give him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I love you, and now you have to love me because I brought you here."

"I know. I know, I just wish you weren't performing."

"Me too, kiddo. But it has its perks, like meeting the team!"

"I'm so excited about that!! I can't wait to meet--."

"Mrs. Scott, we've arrived at the hotel, did you want to check in and get freshened up?"  
"It's Haley, please. And why, Tony, do I look like I need freshening up?"  
"Of course not, beautiful as always."  
"What a charmer."

Tony, her head security guy, chuckled and reached his hand out for Haley to take.

"Just ask my wife."  
"Don't worry, I don't have to…its Tony this, or work that."

"Yeah, I know."

Tony put his head down as he helped Jamie out of the car.

"Hey, Tony, you and Rachel will be fine. Work will die down eventually, but just so you know, if we're not talking about work, we're talking about you."

Haley winked and walked Jamie into the hotel. Haley always had to laugh at the fact that her and Rachel were friends, no like best friends.

"_What the hell do you want Rachel? I don't have time for your games."_

"_I heard."_

_She said, while gesturing down to Haley's stomach and empty ring finger._

"_That's why I brought this."_

_Rachel pulled out two big bags of ice cream, all different kinds._

"_I know you can't have any alcohol, so I decided for the next best thing, I didn't know what kind you liked so I just--."_

"_Why are you doing this?"  
"Because, Haley, I've been in your shoes. I've been the one everybody turned their back on, and they did it for someone who was wrong. Haley, I know were not very close. Well close at all, but I don't think anybody should have to go through what you're going through alone."_

"_I've got my parents and my siblings."_

"_But they don't know the hell you've been through lately. And I know you don't want to stay here. So move in with me."_

"_Wh…what? What about Brooke?"  
"Brooke…she's moving in with Lucas, so now I happen to have an extra bed…what do you say, Roomy?"_

"_I say, why the hell not? Now, where's the ice cream?"  
"That's what I'm talking about! Now I have…"_

Haley smiled as she thought back on her first, pleasant memory of Rachel. Even though now the good memories were countless. Rachel has been her only true friend since Jamie, and Haley couldn't be anymore thankful.

"Momma? Are we gonna see Auntie Red Head?"  
"Auntie Red Head?! Is that what you call me behind my back?!"  
Haley looked up to see Rachel standing there with a huge smile on her face and her arms out wide, for Jamie. Jamie took off running so fast and within milliseconds he was in Rachel's arms. Jamie loved Rachel, there was no doubt about that. Rachel was amazing with Jamie, though. Who ever said that Rachel Gattina, well now Battle, would never make an amazing mother, was clearly wrong. Haley was sure that if something would ever happen to Jamie, that Rachel would be just as upset as she was.

"Hey best friend! I'm waiting for my hug!!"

Haley laughed and walked over to join in on the hugging fun. She felt Rachel pull back and she knew why, she nudged Jamie away and Rachel and Tony looked at each other.

"Hey baby."

Rachel smiled, all teary eyed and said, "hey"

Within seconds they were all over each other. Rachel was mainly based in New York, where Haley and Jamie lived, and Tony too. But lately her boss has been thinking about making her change to Boston permanent. Haley couldn't lose Tony. But she couldn't stand seeing them apart. She already knew what she had to do. It was the year before Jamie started school, so he hadn't really made friends and…

"Momma! Can we tell them now?!"

"Slow down, Jamie, they're not done."

"Yes we are."

"Oh, okay, well Jamie and I decided that if Rachel gets transferred here, to Boston, we can't lose Tony."

"Haley…I love you both, but Rachel's my--."

"My goodness let me finish, Battle! Anyway like I was saying, we can't lose Tony and I know if I begged A LOT Tony would stay in New York. But I don't want either one of you going through it, so if Rachel gets the job here…me and Jamie are moving to Boston!"

Haley finished with a big grand gesture but within seconds Rachel had objected.

"NO!"

"What? Rachel? I don't…"

"Look, I'm sorry Haley. But you can't do that."  
"I want you happy."

"Tony and I will be fine. But you cannot do this."  
"Rachel, I don't understand!"

"You will. Just go get ready."

Haley was ready an hour later and in the stadium. She sang the national anthem. And overall for the first half of the game, the Celtics were soaring. Their lead scorer was on fire and Haley knew why. When they had announced his name, she thought she felt her heart stop dead in her chest, but of course it didn't. no, it did that later when he looked over at her and Jamie and he hadn't seen her play this good, since…high school.

"Alright, Nathan, we've got 15 seconds until the first half is over. You good?"

"Yes sir."  
"Okay, now I don't know what's got you playing so good tonight, just keep doing it."  
"I'm planning on it Coach."

"Alright, now Lucas! Get your head in the game! Celtics on 3. 1..2...3…Celtics!"

"Brooke left me."

Nathan turned to see Lucas behind him, with sad eyes.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I didn't see it."  
"Yeah, well neither did I, but apparently she hasn't been happy, she wants Haley. She wants to make up with Haley. I can't believe I did that to you. I didn't even let her have a choice."

"Luke, it's my fault, I--."

"Play ball!"

The coach was yelling from the sidelines and Nathan realized they were still in the game, he nodded to Lucas and played for 15 more seconds before going back to the locker room to wait for Haley and Jamie. Lucas sat down next to him and sulked.

"Hey, Luke I know this is my fault. I made you choose, and I'm really sorry."  
"You didn't make me do anything. I should have known."

"Luke…"

"Just forget it, Nate. They're here."

The coach walked in with Haley, Jamie, Tony and Rachel behind him.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to present, Haley Scott, James--."

Coach turned around when he felt a hand pulling down at his jacket and Jamie whispered something to him. Coach smiled and turned back to the team.

"I'm sorry, and as I was saying before, this is Haley Scott, _Jamie_ Scott, Rachel Battle and Tony Battle. And Jamie would like to point out that his favorite player on the team is Nathan Scott, but he thinks the rest of you are great too."

Coach chuckled to himself before leaving them all alone. Haley wouldn't lie when she heard what Jamie told the coach. Nathan was his favorite. Ouch.

"Well, since I'm your favorite I'll introduce myself first."

Nathan came out from the back of the crowd to Jamie and Haley and he stuck his hand out to Jamie and Jamie eagerly took it.  
"We have the same last name you know?"

Nathan looked up to Haley and she closed her eyes and he sighed.

"Yeah I know buddy."

"I met your dad once."  
"Jamie!"  
Haley scolded him from her place; she didn't want Nathan to know about Dan.  
"What? He tried to tell me that you weren't a good enough basketball player and that I was wrong to idolize you."  
Haley shook her head, she could feel the anger radiating off of him now. He looked up at her and asked a simple question.

"Can I talk to you? In private?"  
Haley could hear that he was gritting his teeth and just putting up a front for Jamie.

"Sure, Jamie, don't go too far away from Aunt Rachel, and Tony. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
The 5-year-old smiled brightly and Haley smiled back, just not as brightly. Nathan pulled them into a nearby empty office, and forgot to close the blinds.

"What the hell, Haley?! You let him near my father?"  
"I didn't push him over there Nathan. He was here at _you're _basketball game. And he's your father maybe you should learn to control him. And since when did you give a damn about me and my son?"  
"Our son, Haley."  
"Our son, my ass. You left as soon as you got the opportunity."  
"Haley, please. Just let me explain."

"Explain what, Nathan? Explain to me how you could do that to me or to Jamie, or have my two best friends in the whole world turn their backs on me? Explain it!!"

"I can't right now, but I really want to."  
"Whatever Nathan, save it. I don't care anymore."  
"Well I do, and I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I love you Haley James Scott. And if you want to know why I did what I did, then talk to your dad."  
"My dad?"

"Yeah, Chris James. He's out there."  
Nathan pointed to where Coach was standing and pointed to the man next to him.

"Don't go anywhere Nathan."

"Haley!"

"What?"  
"The game starts in like five minutes."  
"Yeah, I know."

Haley walked out and grabbed Chris and dragged him back into the room with her and Nathan.

"What happened, Chris?"  
"Haley…its dad."

"Not anymore. Now what…happened?"  
"Nothing okay, the last thing I said to Nathan was to stay away from you."  
"Bullshit!"

He screamed so loud that Haley started noticing the stares of some of the players and Jamie. She motioned for Rachel to take him out and Tony stayed inside.

"Keep your voice down you stupid--."

"Hey! Chris, seriously, stop name calling. Now I want someone to tell me what happened!"

Haley looked to Chris and then back to Nathan. Nathan started to explain it all.

"_Nathan."_

"_Mr. James."_

_Nathan opened the door further and let Chris James farther in to the apartment, Lucas and Brooke had left about an hour and a half ago. So, Nathan had been sitting…thinking, about the biggest mistake of his life._

"_So, I take it everything went well?"_

"_Well? You call making my wife believe that I don't want her and our baby well? You call Haley leaving here heartbroken well? I hope you have got some really good reasons in that messed up head of yours."_

"_You're not good enough for her Nathan! You never will be, you'll always be the playboy—."_

"_I love _Haley."

"_You'll always be the jackass, you would have eventually abandoned her and the baby, and I'm just trying to protect my daughter."_

"_Why can't you just understand that I love _Haley_ and our baby? I'm not that person anymore!"  
"Whatever, Nathan just stay away from her."_

"_Or what? What's to stop me from going to your house, telling her everything and bringing her back here so we can live our happy ever after."  
"Me. You leave her alone or that damn Scott baby gets it."_

"_You would kill your own grandson?"  
"Please, that things all you. Not Haley. Haley wouldn't be that stupid."_

"_Stupid? Haley's not stupid. But that baby is mine and hers. Equally."_

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
"What exactly would you do to the baby?"_

"_Well, I'm not going to lie, I guess Haley would get hurt too."_

"_You would hurt Haley?"_

"_If it meant keeping her away from you and your family, then yes."_

"_Haley is my family!"  
"No, kid, she's mine."  
"Well then your version of family is fucked up."  
"Why don't you just go off and have a baby with one of your whores?"  
"I don't have any whores! Haley's my wife! She's everything to me!"  
"Then you should get your life checked in to order. My daughter's going to Stanford, to get the hell away from you and your family. And if you stand in the way of it, you, your baby, and my daughter will regret it."_

_Those were the last words Chris James ever spoke directly to Nathan Scott._

By this time, Chris was already laughing hysterically.

"Please, Hales, you don't believe this shit do you?"  
"Actually I do."  
"Wh..what? I'm sorry, I think I just heard you say that you believed him?"  
Haley searched Nathan's eyes looking for a lie, but all she saw was guilt and longing.

"I did, and I do believe him. You were always so set on me going to Stanford, so when I told you I was married, all you said is you better not get pregnant, and when I did you just brushed it off. Nothing about the last conversation I had with Nathan seemed right."

"You mean the one when you told him you were pregnant?"  
"No, Rachel and Tony's wedding."

"_Haley! What if I fall on my face? What if he changed his mind? What if he decides this is too soon? What if I forget my lines? What if--."_

"_The world falls from space?"_

_Haley giggled and faced Rachel._

"_Haleyyyyy! I'm serious!"_

"_I am too, Rachel, the two of you will be fine! Now, I'm gonna go find that handsome husband-to-be of yours and make sure he doesn't want to change his mind."  
She winked to Rachel and heard the sound of something hitting the door, she laughed to herself until she felt her large stomach hit someone's hard chest._

"_Oh, I'm sorry…Nathan."  
Nathan looked Haley up and down, he had to admit that she looked gorgeous. _

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm content. You?"_

"_Miserable."_

_He muttered but soon found his stronger voice and said, "Same. How's…the baby?"_

"_He's fine. But why do you care?"  
"I care Haley, you've got to know I care…wait, he?"  
"Yes, it's a boy."  
"What are you naming it?"  
_It should be, 'what are we naming this baby?'_ Haley thought to herself and she willed herself not to cry._

"_Um, James Lucas Scott, Jamie for short."  
"You still gave him Scott as a last name?"_

"_He's your son, Nate. I'm not gonna deny that. And Lucas is his uncle and he used to be my best friend, I can't forget that."  
"When's he due?"_

"_Two weeks ago."  
"Wow, so you're late?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Oh okay. Well I hope you have the best luck."  
"Oh, well thanks for asking."  
"Thanks for telling."  
_

"He was so interested in the baby, Chris. It didn't make sense. And then I went in to labor and you should have seen how fast Nathan was to get over to me. None of it made sense. Right there in the locker room, the way he was with Jamie. None of it makes sense, Chris. None of it."

"But…he's not good enough for you."  
"And who's for you to decide that?"

"I'm your--."

"Step-father. You and my bitch of a mother kicked my dad out of the house. You're nothing to me. You can't decide anything for me. In fact…"

Haley reached up and grabbed Nathan and kissed him long and hard. She pulled back and looked at Nathan…

"I love you Nathan Scott."  
"And I love you Haley James Scott."

"This is such bullshit! It isn't love! You have to go back to New York and he's--."

"Actually, she doesn't."  
Rachel stepped in from outside and had a huge smirk on her face.

"You see Haley's been planning on moving to Boston for awhile. It might be a nice change. And since I got the permanent transfer…it's a go. She's moving to Boston."

"But…no."

"You got your wish, I went to Stanford, and I got my husband and my family back.

Nathan and Haley smiled to each other and kissed each other again.

**Ta-da! Okay, so I was just going to do this as a one-shot, and short, but it didn't really turn out that way, so I might continue, but it's up to you! **

**REVIEW!! :]**_  
_


End file.
